


Dumping Ground Series 1B(Fanmade)

by TheStoryOfTheDumpingGround



Series: The Dumping Ground Series B (Fanmade) [1]
Category: The Dumping Ground (TV 2013)
Genre: Bromance, Care Home, Elm Tree House, Epic Bromance, Female Friendship, Foster Care, Friendship/Love, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Multi, No Smut, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26075515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStoryOfTheDumpingGround/pseuds/TheStoryOfTheDumpingGround
Summary: Welcome to my Fanfic and this time it won't be mature and it was ok..this was the Fanmade Season 1B Of the Dumping Ground so i hope you enjoy this and give out suggestions
Series: The Dumping Ground Series B (Fanmade) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893025





	1. 14

This is where i will make Season 1B and it will not contain shipping but will contain bromance and friendship love so enjoy people......  
  
Also Toby will be in this fanfiction and johnny and him will be sharing a room


	2. Welcome

Now this is my first chapter that i am gonna do..also...like the show i am going to add social and serious issues in this fanfic btw so stay tooned


End file.
